El verdadero desafìo: los 4 elegidos
by Kamui de la Fere
Summary: 4 protagonistas, un enemigo más poderoso que Voldemort y Dumbledore juntos (de hecho ellos sólo sirven de títeres), bastante dosis de fantasía. 4 siempre es mejor q 1
1. Default Chapter

1.- LA REUNION  
  
Era un día maravilloso, podría incluso llegarse a pensar que el clima estaba controlado, pero en dado caso a nadie le importaba porque simplemente el día estaba perfecto.  
  
El enorme jardín parecía presumir casi con destellos su verde deslumbrante, salpicado con algunas gotas de agua, ya que no hacía mucho tiempo acababa de regarse. En la parte central del jardín se encontraban cuatro mesas acomodadas alrededor de una especie de pista con un piso de maderas multicolores.  
  
La vista de aquellas mesas era impresionante, simplemente espectacular, pues el campo de visión de los comensales incluía desde un hermoso bosque, cuyos árboles eran ondeados por una suave brisa, hasta un enorme lago, debajo del cual se delineaba una peculiar sombra, al parecer de algún animal ¿gigante?. En fin, lo más espectacular de aquella vista era un antiguo castillo con enormes ventanales, e incluso con la vista fija sobre sus torrecillas bastaría para darse cuenta de que éstas se movían constantemente.  
  
Este castillo no era otro que el famoso "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería", el mas renombrado colegio mágico debido a haber graduado a muchos magos y brujas exitosas, solo por mencionar a algunos: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.  
  
Dejando a un lado este pequeño dato histórico, volvamos al presente. Aquellas mesas situadas en el centro del jardín eran de forma circular (seguramente para propiciar una amena charla entre los comensales) y estaban cubiertos por unos manteles de una blancura indescriptible (debido al detergente Quick - Spot de Witch products company). Había alrededor de cada mesa entre 7 y 10 sillas, las cuales según la mesa donde se encontraban, tenían grabada una R, una S, una G o una H. Si se usaba la mirada de manera suspicaz se podría dar uno cuenta que las sillas en realidad estaban flotando, según se dice para darles mayor estabilidad. Sobre la mesa una gran cantidad y variedad de platillos (los cuales se rellenaban solos) era disfrutada por los comensales, así como también una que otra bebida, entre ella una de color naranja que parecía ser de las favoritas de los convidados.  
  
De las personas que se encontraban ahí, algunos se encontraban en sus mesas (sobre las cuales flotaban la imagen de un águila, un tejon, una serpiente o un león)y otros simplemente disfrutando en la pista de baile (si, la q estaba al centro con piso multicolor). Al parecer los invitados tenían aproximadamente unos 24 años, sin embargo, la que más interés supongo será para el lector, es aquella sobre la cual flotaba un león.  
  
En esta mesa se encontraban 8 personas platicando de manera alegre y efusiva.  
  
Se encontraban 2 muchachas juntas, ellas eran Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, ambas de tez blanca, la primera con el cabello negro y la segunda con el tono castaño claro, luciendo las dos unos exquisitos sombreros puntiagudos que hacían juego y combinaban a la perfección con sus túnicas. Ellas, amigas inseparables en su estancia en Hogwarts, al salir fundaron su propio negocio de maquillaje, el cual estaba tomando realmente popularidad tanto entre jóvenes como en brujas adultas, el llamado "Cute Witch". Al lado derecho de Parvati, se encontraba el que en épocas escolares, era el más tímido, tierno e inocente niño, es decir, Neville Longbottom, sólo que ese niño rechoncho que conocíamos se convirtió en un hombre fortachón y se dedica a entrenar físicamente tanto muggles, como brujas y magos (de hecho se rumora, q pronto hará una franquicia de sus gimnasios, debido a la demanda tan grande de clientes). Al lado izquierdo de Lavender Brown estaban dos muchachos, uno de tez negra y el otro de tez blanca, el primero Seamus Finnigan y el segundo Dean Thomas, quienes a pesar de ser grandes amigos en el colegio, ellos a diferencia de las dos amigas antes mencionadas, se separaron debido al destino q llevaron a cabo, sin embargo, su reencuentro había sido de los mas emotivo para ambos. Seamus trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Dpto. de Deportes y Concursos Mágicos, mientras que Dean Thomas ha dedicado su vida a viajar por el mundo e investigar sobre los animales mágicos y regular sus hábitats, incluso hasta la fecha ha descubierto 5 nuevas especies, algo realmente interesante para el mundo mágico, sobre todo tomando en cuenta de que estos animales son híbridos entre un animal mágico y uno muggle (gran trabajo a la zoología mágica ha traído esto).  
  
Al lado derecho de Neville, se encontraba la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, aquella que ha salido con las más altas notas de las que Hogwarts tiene archivadas; de cabello castaño y mediana estatura, usaba en esos momentos una túnica preciosa de color beige, al igual q su sombrero. Hermione a pesar de su corta edad, era ya una bruja conocida en el mundo mágico, primero por su colaboración a la revista "Magic Science" (revista de los adelantos mágicos más importantes), y después por ser la Directora del Dpto. de Investigación Mágica del Ministerio de Magia inglés, además de ser la más acertada en cuanto a adivinación aritmomántica se refiere. Al lado izquierdo de Seamus se encontraba un muchacho de cabello realmente rojizo y nariz ganchuda y con un poco de pecas sobre su rostro. Llevaba una túnica "nueva" color guinda sin sombrero. De estatura alta, se trataba de Ronald (Ron para los amigos) Weasley, guardián campeón durante el torneo de Quidditch hecho en Francia; gracias a este torneo (debido al dinero ganado) empezó un negocio de mascotas, túnicas y artículos de Quidditch, que ahora ya es todo un supermercado mágico llamado "Top 1!", el cual realmente alcanzó éxito en el mundo mágico, no solamente en Inglaterra, sino en toda Europa (incluso se rumora, que se expandirá hacia el resto del mundo). Entre Ron y Hermione, se encontraba el mago que a pesar de su corta edad era ya miembro de la Corte de Merlín de 2do. Grado, gracias a su colaboración como auror durante el segundo y ultimo auge de aquel-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado (¡Voldemort! O_O). Harry usaba en esos momentos una túnica negra con vivos en hilo caqui. Harry después de dicho segundo auge, había dedicado su vida a ser el subdirector de Hogwarts y Director de Dpto. de Lucha Contra la Artes Oscura del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Pasando a acciones concretas, estaban en esta mesa todos en efusiva y amena charla:  
  
- Ron, que bueno que te diste tiempo de venir - señaló Harry, mientras Ron se servía un buen vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
Sí, con eso de que te la pasas viajando de aquí para allá, es raro incluso que te dejes ver - añadió Hermione con una sonrisa que mostraba cuan feliz era con sus amigos  
  
- Por cierto donde se encuentra Tara? Por que no vino? - añadió Hermione  
a punto de gustar un bocado de papas.  
  
Ron se extraño de aquella pregunta.  
  
Porque no podía traerla .  
  
Con gesto de sorpresa Hermione dijo - Pero es tu esposa, ni a ella  
permiten la entrada?.  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas  
  
Caray Hermione, es regla general que solo aquellos que estuvieron los siete años en Hogwarts puedan asistir a la reunión, como veo no te sienta muy bien la edad ehh ya ni siquiera de las reglas de acuerdas - añadió Harry antes de soltar tremenda carcajada junto con Ron.  
  
Hermione solo puso cara de seriedad, pero no puedo disimular el leve  
sonrojeo sobre sus mejillas y trato de justificarse - Oh, tal vez ...- se  
detuvo debido a tres minitornados que se formaron en la pista de baile,  
los cuales terminaron pronto, dejando en su lugar con un ¡plop! A un  
muchacho con cara en la cual un gesto de desagrado era evidente, de  
cabello extra-rubio casi tirando a blanco, delgado y enano a comparación  
de las 2 torres humanas que se encontraban a su espalda cada uno a un  
costado suyo. Traía una túnica azul marino, con bordes dorados.  
  
Vaya, he aquí a los superamigos, como siempre, hasta podría asegurar que nacieron juntos - señaló el recién llegado arrastrando las palabras, era Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios y una cara de desprecio y su mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor. Su frase fue celebrada por unas risotadas estúpidas inconfundibles, eran Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, las torres humanas a su espalda.  
  
Como solía suceder la piel de Ron cambió a rojo vivo, debido a la cólera y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Hermione lo detuvo  
  
Ja, te admiras de nosotros, pero tú no sales sin tus "guaruras", no dudaría ni un poco al pensar que te escoltan incluso al baño o (con voz entre dulce y burlona) para que el bebé duerma tranquilo - este comentario no sólo provocó una carcajada entre sus amigos o la mesa de Gryffindor, sino también en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, cosa que dejó a Malfoy humillado y con una ira desenfrenada. Cállate, maldita sang... - no acabó la frase, debido a que Harry mostró su varita con una mirada fulminante y realmente Malfoy sabía a que atenerse.  
  
Después de esto Malfoy se alejó a su mesa, tragándose todo su coraje y humillado ante toda su generación.  
  
Después de este no hubo otro altercado. La comida se llevó a cabo con la alegría inicial hasta llegar a su fin. Todos se despidieron al terminar, y finalmente salieron despachados por el director de Hogwarts: Remus Lupin. 


	2. El Profeta

CAPITULO 2  
  
Una noticia inesperada. La historia comienza  
  
"EL PROFETA"  
  
Zzzzz... ¡Pick pick!... Zzzzzz. !Pick pick!.  
  
Ehhhhh - despertó Harry de repente, con un gran bostezo, debido a un insistente picoteo en la ventana de su habitación, era su lechuza de color gris pálido llamada Zéfiro. Se puso sus lentes y se dirigió a abrir la ventana. La lechuza dejó sobre las manos de Harry el ejemplar del día de "El Profeta" (Harry no confiaba en las lechuzas del periódico, por eso usaba la suya). Eran las 7:00 a.m., anunciaba el reloj muggle sobre su mesita de noche, calzó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a tomar un café a la cocina.  
  
Se sirvió un café, el cual tragó con gran dificultad al leer el encabezado del periódico (bueno además de q el café estaba algo caliente hehehe)...  
  
"ULTRAJE A LA TUMBA DEL GRAN MAGO  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE"  
  
Londres, Ing. - a 14 de agosto - Esta mañana, se  
descubrió que la tumba de uno de los más grandes  
magos de todos los tiempos fue ultrajada, esto al ser  
desenterrado y hurtado el cuerpo de este mago.  
  
Todavía no se sabe quien fue el culpable de tan atroz  
delito, y hasta la fecha no hay ningún sospechoso, sin  
embargo el Ministerio trabaja arduamente en  
encontrarlo.  
  
Hasta el momento no se ha verificado como se pudo  
lograr deshacer todas las maldiciones y hechizos  
q guardaban a la tumba...  
  
No pudiendo continuar leyendo, se dirigió a la otra recámara del apartamento, donde se encontraba un bulto enredado en cuantos cobijas pudo haber...  
  
Jason, Jason - decía Harry con voz algo alarmada, sacudiendo aquel bulto q yacía sobre la cama. Mmmm... mmm... - gimió aquel bulto. JASON!!! - gritó Harry. Ante aquel grito, dicho bulto se enderezó, dando lugar a un mago algo aturdido, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ondulado y un poco despeinado (tipo afro hehehe), de tez morena clara. Q te sucede Harry? - señaló para después dar lugar a un gran bostezo y algo molesto por la "oportuna" intervención de Harry. Toma!! - le dijo Harry entregando el encabezado de primera plana del profeta a aquel muchacho.  
  
La modorra cara q señalaba claro desvelo, así como los ojos adormecidos, desaparecieron en el instante q tuvo "El Profeta" en sus manos; ahora su cara era de sorpresa y los ojos antes lagañosos repentinamente se desorbitaron.  
  
Pero q es esto?? - objetó Jason sorprendido Exactamente lo q leíste (mente de Harry: ¡IDIOTA!) - dijo Harry con tono algo fanfarrón - pero con q objeto lo harían? - exclamó Harry pensativo y algo más pálido de lo normal. No tengo... - estaba diciendo Jason. Sabes, mejor me voy al Dpto., creo q habrá mucho trabajo q hacer, te encargo q les informes a los demás, nos vemos - lo interrumpió Harry y salió de su habitación nervioso.  
  
Jason se vistió como pudo, se arregló algo y salió dispuesto a desayunar y hacer el encargo de Harry.  
  
Eran las 8:00 a.m. cuando tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la chimenea de la sala:  
  
¡PYROS! - exclamó, y el fuego brotó. Apuntó de nuevo: ¡LEXIAMUS! - dijo esta vez seguido de: Hermione Granger, Naeda F. Persazsap, Ronald Weasley, Sylia Fleurs.  
  
Unos instantes después de decir esto, aparecieron una serie de cabezas en el fuego de la chimenea (5 cabezas). Todos se encontraban en pijama, además de tener una cara modorra q no podían con ella, todos excepto Hermione, quien a pesar de estar en pijama ya estaba totalmente despejada.  
  
OOOAAAAA... q sucede? - exclamó Ron después de un gran bostezo q ni siquiera trató de disimular. Sí, a q se debe la llamada a estas horas en sábado!!! - dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche en su frase, cepillándose el cabello. Acaso no han leído el profeta!!?? - preguntó Jason con un tono de incredulidad y algo desconcertad, pues se trataba de una noticia importante, y los concurrentes no eran personas comunes, sino importantes destacados en sus campos de trabajo, excepto él (este pensamiento lo afligió algo, pero al menos él estaba enterado, uups le dijo Harry, aflicción regresa). NO!!! - prorrumpieron al unísono todos. Jason, es sábado por la mañana, la mayoría queremos descansar sabes!!! - dijo Sylia, cuya cabellera era un caos total.  
  
Esto hizo deprimir más a Jason, él no tenía q descansar, lo hacía siempre q quería. Añadió:  
  
¡Pues léanlo!!!!! -  
  
En un instante las caras adormiladas de todos aquello cambiaron, algunas de sorpresa, algunas de incredulidad, todas excepto la de Hermione, quien permaneció impasible y con una mirada airada hacia Jason.  
  
Pero quien pudo hacerlo!!??- preguntó Tara (una bruja q apareció junto a Ron: ¡su esposa!! -Tara Evans -) algo indignada. Acaso no leíste, hola!!! - añadió Naeda (a quien nunca agradó Tara) con ironía. Sí, leí, disculpa, sólo lo dije por reflejo - contestó Tara, y muy a pesar suyo una leve coloración roja iluminó sus mejillas. Naeda sonrió en señal de triunfo, mientras Ron yacía meditabundo sin darse cuenta de este enfrentamiento.  
  
Jason q no dejaba de ver a Hermione y notando su indiferencia objetó:  
  
Q opinas Hermione? - Mmm... perdón no te escuché - dijo Hermione desdeñosamente. Ohhh, sí, q piensas de la noticia? Me parece ver q todos estamos algo sorprendidos, pero al parecer a ti no te causa ni mínima admiración - señaló Jason molesto por la falta de atención de su interlocutora: de su novia!!!!. Ahh - exclamó la srita. Granger - sinceramente no me sorprende por el simple motivo de q no es tan impresionante como ustedes lo toman. Claro q lo es - señaló Ron, saliendo de su somnolencia. Pues es de lo más común... - continúo cual ni no hubiese escuchado a Ron - ...q se desentierren magos, y más tratándose de personajes reconocidos - objetó Hermione convencida y algo impaciente. Pero se trata de Dumbledore - señaló Sylia q a pesar de no haber tenido un contacto muy directo con él, lo conocíalo perfectamente. Precisamente por eso debería NO sorprenderse, tratándose de magos importantes, no es raro q el mayor interés recaiga sobre ellos - señaló Hermione como tratando de abrirles los ojos - más bien debería preocuparse de quien lo hizo, pues saben q esas tumbas están demasiado bien protegidas. Bueno y q dijo Harry de todo esto? - habló Naeda. En cuanto me comunicó la noticia, me encargó comunicarles y se fue a su Dpto. suponiendo tendría mucho trabajo - señaló Jason. Escuchen, yo tengo un compromiso muy importante con el encargado de Comercio Mágico en Estados Unidos de América, para la posibilidad de abrir mi primera tienda en ese país - objetó Ron con una cara de satisfacción plena y felicidad total - , así q xq no mejor nos reunimos hoy en la noche, y lo discutimos de una manera más seria y con más calma??  
  
Después de algunos murmullos y "revisiones de agendas":  
  
Está bien, nos reuniremos aquí a las 8:00 p.m. ¿les parece? - dijo Jason Por mí está perfecto - señaló Sylia. Ahí estaré - dijo Naeda. Trataré de ir - objetó una no muy convencida Hermione. Muy bien, aquí nos veremos, yo les avisó a Remus y a Sirius, hasta luego - finalizó Jason.  
  
En ese momento, desaparecieron todas las cabezas, excepto la de Hermione.  
  
Puedo saber q es lo q te sucede? - preguntó Jason Quiero q sepas q creo q lo nuestro ya no está funcionando - dijo Hermione de una manera firme y directa. Vaya, me agrada q seas honesta - señaló Jason tratando de disimular lo q lo hirió esta frase en boca de Hermione - ... y quiero q sepas q ese sentimiento es mutuo. Entonces, damos por terminado esto?, perfecto!!! - con voz agria - una año tirado a la basura - finalizó Hermione de una manera seca y brusca, para finalmente desaparecer.  
  
Un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Jason q no pudo disimular.  
  
Q buena descripción para nuestro años juntos!!!!! - se dijo para sí mismo Jason.  
  
Una cristalina lágrima brilló en el ojo derecho de Jason, un instante después de otra en el izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo rodaron sobre sus mejillas, dejando su ruta húmeda a su paso, la cual Jason enjugó rápidamente con sus dedos.  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto a escribir y enviar una nota a Sirius y a Remus, mandó a Artemisa con el primero y a Helios con el segundo.  
  
Salió de su apartamento y cerró con un portazo. 


	3. Desastre en la oficina

CAPITULO 3  
  
"DESASTRE EN LA OFICINA"  
  
Se ha descrito sólo lo sucedido en el apartamento de Harry y Jason, pero que pasó cuando Harry salió? Veamos:  
  
En cuanto Harry salió de la habitación de Jason se transportó al Ministerio de Magia, Dpto. de Lucha Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Era el único ahí. Se dirigió a su oficina y al entrar no prestó atención de que su chimenea estaba encendida, y que de ella se asomaba una cara. Estaba absorto en aquella noticia, sabía que era algo común pero sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparle, una extraña sensación: acaso una corazonada, que no podía hacer a un lado.  
  
Se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a examinar algunos pergaminos que estaban sobre él.  
  
Hola Harry - dijo la cara de la chimenea.  
  
Harry dio un respingo y de un salto se paró de su asiento y aventó todos los pergaminos que tenía en las manos.  
  
Lo siento, no quería asustarte - exclamó aquella cara, dejando escapar una risa suprimida. Sirius!!!! - exclamó Harry pálido, tembloroso y jadeante. Estás raro, ¿es por la noticia? - preguntó Sirius. Xq otra cosa podría ser - respondió Harry molesto. No sé... simplemente nunca habría imaginado que te afectaría de esa manera, además no sueles asustarte tan fácilmente... ??? - exclamó Sirius con la intención de q Harry le contara algo. Lo q sucede es q... - empezó Harry con sinceridad reflejada en el rostro - NADA!!!!! - cortó bruscamente Harry. En fin, sabes q puedes confiar en mi, sabes q eres como mi "hijo"-  
  
Ésta última palabra dicha con más énfasis, hizo q Harry sintiera la necesidad de contarle todo sobre sus extraños sueños, pero la oportuna intervención de una lechuza rojiza interrumpió lo q pudo haber sido un descanso para Harry.  
  
La lechuza dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Harry una nota, la cual con mano temblorosa Harry tomó y leyó para sí:  
  
Harry:  
  
Te solicito una visita de urgencia,  
Junto con Sirius, debido a un  
Hecho inusual aquí en Hogwarts.  
Favor de venir cuanto antes.  
Esperando q estén bien  
R. Lupin.  
  
Releyó la carta, ahora en voz alta para que Sirius escuchara.  
  
Mmmmm es extraño - dijo Sirius. Tal vez, pero necesario es q vayamos... o te quedas? - señaló Harry en tono un tanto frío. Er... vamos, llega a mi oficina y partimos - dijo Sirius y desapareció.  
  
Harry dejó sobre su escritorio algunos pergaminos y otros los depositó en un cajón de su escritorio, el cual abrió y cerró con un toque de varita. Se dirigió hacia una especie de consola en la q había una serie de botones, abrió la tapa de cristal q los cubría y presionó el q decía: Oficina del Ministro de Magia.  
  
Un instante después de presionar el botón, se encontraba en otra oficina completamente diferente a la suya, cubierta de madera, ésta era mucho más amplia, . Había además bolas de cristal en donde se podía observar a todo el edificio. Había gran cantidad de chimeneas arriba de las cuales decían algunos nombres de personas en diferentes idiomas. Había fotografías en toda la pared de diferentes magos y brujas. El piso estaba cubierto por un alfombra de color púrpura, y al fondo de dicha oficina, se encontraba una amplio escritorio, detrás de éste, un gran sillón de respaldo, sobre el cual grabado en dorado se encontraba: MM (ministro de magia). Detrás del sillón había una serie de archiveros dorados, en los cuales en la parte superior estaba grabado el nombre de los diferentes departamentos del ministerio y a ambos lados de los archiveros, dos estatuas de grifos talladas en mármol blanco.  
  
Hola Harry listo? - dijo Sirius, que se estaba levantando del sillón tras el escritorio. Sí - Sígueme entonces - dijo Sirius que se dirigía a una mesa llena de diversos tipos de objetos, insignificantes ante el ojo humano.  
  
Harry lo siguió, deteniéndose ambos frente a dicha mesa. Al llegar Sirius con un movimiento de varita apuntó hacia un pin en forma de H, el cual después de cambiar de coloración por unos momentos regresó a su estado usual.  
  
A la de 3 - dijo Sirius señalando la H q yacía sobre la mesa, entre muchos otros objetos. Espero tu cuenta - dijo Harry al momento q guiaba su dedo hacia dicha H 1... 2... 3 - dijo Sirius y ambos colocaron su dedo en el pin, ambos sintieron como si fuera succionados por una enorme aspiradora ya no sentía piso bajo sus pies; después de sentirse viajando por el vacío por un momento, sus pies por fin tocaron tierra firme. Hola!!, Q tal el viaje?? - preguntó una voz familiar, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hola Remus, como siempre mi estómago termina dando vueltas hehe - respondió Sirius.  
  
El panorama cambió radicalmente. Se encontraban ahora en un gran vestíbulo con piso de roca y frente a unas escaleras de mármol.  
  
Vaya, veo q el motivo no puede ser tan urgente - señaló Harry con sátira en la voz, refiriéndose al tan buen humor con el q andaba Lupin. Parece q andamos de muy buen humor ehhh Harry??? - dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír. No prestes atención, al parecer no es su día, supongo q la noticia le cayó algo de peso no?? - preguntó Sirius  
  
Un sentimiento de confianza le inspiraban aquellos dos hombres, y sentía  
q tal vez debería referirles...  
  
Lo q pasas es q ...- empezaba a decir Harry - ... nada, es la noticia - finalizó Harry, tratando de sonar convincente pero logrando el efecto totalmente opuesto. Bueno a lo q venían, y al contrario de lo q dices Harry si es urgente - dijo Lupin sin prestar atención al sombrío rostro de Harry. Vamos, entonces - gruñó Harry algo impaciente. Síganme pues - dijo Lupin empezando a subir las escaleras.  
  
Harry y Sirius lo siguieron, subieron varias escaleras y doblaron algunos pasillos. Remus y Sirius hablaron y parlotearon por todo el camino, mientras el sombrío rostro de Harry no cambió en todo el trayecto.  
  
Llegaron al final de un pasillo, donde se encontraba una gárgola de piedra, después de q Lupin hubo declamado: ¡ Ábrete Sésamo ¡ subieron por una escalinata q se movía de manera autónoma, la cual estaba oculta detrás de dicha gárgola, al final de la escalinata estaba una puerta la cual Lupin abrió, dejando paso a Harry y a Lupin a una amplia oficina:  
  
¡Q demonios...! - fue lo primero q exclamó Harry al observar el interior  
  
La oficina, si es q acaso podía llamársele oficina, del director de Hogwarts se encontraba en un completo desastre, había papeles tirados por todas partes, las vitrinas todas estaban abiertas y desordenadas con alguno q otro objeto todavía en ellas, aunq la mayoría se encontraba hechos pedazos por el suelo, un gran caldero estaba tirado y al parecer un líquido habíase vertido, los cuadros q usualmente estaban llenos de brujos y brujas estaban vacíos completamente y daban un ambiente algo lúgubre al lugar.  
  
La acabo de encontrar así, he aquí el motivo del recado - exclamó Lupin ya con seriedad y con el rostro hacia Harry, quien estaba en un completo estado de shock como si no pudiera creer lo q estaba viendo. Uno voz en su interior le decía lo ves, no son solo sueños, esto ya lo habías vivido... Falta algo?? - preguntó Sirius caminando vacilante para examinar la oficina. Sí... - señaló Lupin algo angustiado - el pensadero de Dumbledore y ... ... el sombrero seleccionador - dijo Harry con los ojos fijos en ninguna parte  
  
Sirius y Lupin, cuya cara marcaba asombro, se volvieron hacia Harry.  
  
Cómo lo supiste?? - preguntó Lupin con voz vacilante. Errr... sólo fue u-una ocurrencia, sí una ocurrencia, tengo q ir-irme, los veo luego - finalizó un Harry nervioso y temeroso, saliendo lo más rápido q pudo para evitar ser interrogado por Lupin y Sirius.  
  
Dejando atrás todo esto, volvamos un poco atrás. Jason salió del apartamento dando un portazo y salió a la calle, caminó por un buen rato, no sabiendo a donde se dirigía. Iba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, pálido y con los ojos rojos así q cualquier muggle podía pensar q iba ebrio o grifo (drogado).  
  
Finalmente, algo cansado de caminar, se detuvo ante un café llamado "The Big Ben", el cual parecía ser popular, pues estaba casi lleno. Entró y se sentó en una mesa para 2, revisó en sus bolsillos para confirmar q traía dinero muggle, le llevaron la carta, la cual negó y pidió simplemente un capuchino helado. Observando detenidamente el lugar, su vista se fijó en una jovencita, sentada sola tmb a 4 mesas de la suya, era de cabello castaño claro y estatura mediana al parecer, sus ojos eran grises y tenía unos labios pequeños y carnosos. Vestía total y atinadamente de manera muggle. Tenía sobre la mesa 5 volúmenes realmente grandes y anchos además de viejos, y estaba absorta de una manera absoluta en lo q hacía; pero al parecer al sentir la mirada insistente de Jason sobre ella encontró sus ojos con los de él y, después de intercambiar una sonrisa ella regresó a su trabajo.  
  
En cuanto se le hubo servido a Jason su capuchino se levantó y se acercó a la mesa en la cual estaba aquella joven, al acercarse acabó por cerciorarse de la belleza de aquella mujer.  
  
Hola - dijo Jason sonriendo hacia la joven.  
  
Aquella muchacha levantó la cara y algo nerviosa guardó sus libros y apuntes lo más rápido q pudo, Jason no prestó siquiera atención a eso, él la observaba a ella.  
  
Hola - respondió devolviendo la sonrisa. Está ocupado este lugar?? - dijo Jason Err.. no!!! - contestó algo nerviosa - no está ocupado. Te molesto??? - preguntó Jason señalando con su mano a la silla desocupada. ¡Claro q no!, adelante - respondió dudosa. Gracias!!!! Mi nombre es Jason - dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella. El mío es Amy, Amy Arnistic - Se puede saber q hacías? - preguntó Jason sin dejar de sonreír Ehhh tarea! - respondió ella con una leve coloración roja sobre sus mejillas. Tarea? Entonces estudias... - dijo él Sí, estoy estudiando medi... medicina - se apresuró a contestar nerviosa. Ohh interesante - dijo él sin dejar de fijar sus ojos sobre ella, podría decirse q más q hablar, quería contemplarla. Y tú a q te dedicas? - le preguntó ella YO!!! - exclamó Jason, el cual con esta pregunta salió de su embelesamiento - yo soy... este yo... me dedico a... a la... zoología... si, me dedicó a la zoología - dijo tratando más de convencerse a sí mismo q a responder la pregunta de Amy. Ah... q bien... este... pues ya me tengo q ir... me dio mucho gusto conocerte... - dijo Amy, recogiendo su pequeña mochila y levantándose apresuradamente. ¡Nos volveremos a ver!?? - preguntó Jason poniéndose de pie tmb. Frecuento mucho este lugar ¡adiós! - dijo Amy para finalmente salir.  
  
Jason terminó su capuchino, pagó y su fue. 


	4. Doble dosis de altercados

CAPITULO 4  
  
"DOBLE DOSIS DE ALTERCADOS"  
  
Eran las 19:55 hrs. Y después de un rato de charla, Jason trataba de convencer a Harry de que debía estar presente en la junta q estaba a punto de comenzar. A pesar de la insistencia de Jason, Harry se negó rotundamente a estar ahí, se encerró en su habitación y colocó una maldición en la puerta de ésta.  
  
La chimenea estaba con madera fresca y un fuego candente rebozaba sobre ella.  
  
De repente el escarlata del fuego se tornó a un verde intenso y salió de él una silueta femenina.  
  
Hola Naeda - exclamó Jason, quien ya había tomado asiento en la sala frente al fuego. Hola Jason - contestó ella y después de un vistazo para ver quien estaba, tmb se sentó, algo desilusionada, pues esperaba ver a Harry ahí. Eres la primera, pero los demás no deben tardar en llegar - dijo Jason al darse cuenta del vistazo de Naeda.  
  
Poco a poco fueron saliendo de aquella chimenea, después de Naeda, Sylia  
Fleurs, Ron, Tara y finalmente Hermione (quien no lucía muy convencida de  
quedarse y mucho menos ante la presencia de Jason ahí).  
  
Creo q estamos todos ya... - decía Jason Mmm.... creo q faltan Sirius, Lupin y... Harry - interrumpió Hermione con fastidio en su voz. Errrr.. Remus y Sirius continúan diciendo q ellos ya no tienen nada q ver en esto y Harry... no pudo venir... por... por un asunto de su Dpto. - mintió Jason - pero me refirió un atentado esta mañana a la oficina de Lupin en Hogwarts...  
  
Jason les narró lo sucedido en la oficina de Hogwarts, todo tal cual Harry le había contado (después de q salió de la oficina en su visita con Sirius).  
  
Entonces podemos suponer q este "acecho" a la oficina tiene algo q ver con lo sucedido esta mañana? - cuestionaba Ron Afirmar no podemos, pero como dices Ron, suponer sí, además de q la oficina del director de Hogwarts fue alguna vez de Albus y además falta su pensadero - dijo Jason, quien no podía evitar dirigir su mirada en momentos hacia Hermione. Creo q hay cosas más importantes q tratar de suponer o afirmar, tomando en cuenta q aquella persona q haya robado el cuerpo de Dumbledore no es cualquier mago, digo, no cualquiera puede romper toda la clase de hechizos con los q estaba resguardada, creo q lo más importante es quién lo pudo hacer?- señaló Hermione algo enfadada, a quien le eran indiferentes las miradas de Jason. Y a todo esto, el cuerpo q tiene q ver o q?? - cuestionó Naeda algo confundida. He ahí otra interrogante - señaló Tara. Si piensan claro - dijo Hermione con algo de altanería - se darán cuenta, q en el cuerpo de Dumbledore hay una herramienta muy poderosa en manos equivocadas... - todos miraban a Hermione con cierto interés - los cuerpos de los magos, como todos sabemos, se entierran intactos y mediante un hechizo se conservan así durante todo el tiempo q se quiera o... se requiera, por lo tanto, en el cuerpo de Dumbledore se encuentra su cerebro, y todo aquel capaz de descifrar todo lo q se encuentre allí dentro...  
  
Hubo un prolongado rato de silencio. Cada quien se abstraía en sus pensamientos dirigiendo sus miradas hacía nada...  
  
Pero entonces q es lo q podemos hacer, no tenemos siquiera una sola pista... - decía Naeda Por lo pronto, Jason, dile a Harry q lo quiero ver mañana en mi oficina, creo q este asunto no lo soltará el Ministerio y estará realmente atareado con este hecho, y creo q tanto el Dpto. de Harry como el mío están dentro de esta investigación, a parte de eso, no creo q podamos hacer otra cosa - dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie Pero... y si acudimos con... Firenze, creo q a lo mejor él sabía algo de todo esto y bueno... tal vez quiera ayudarnos un poco - señaló Jason con algo de tristeza en su voz. Todos voltearon a verlo. Si...? - preguntó Hermione con una seriedad aún más marcada en su rostro - y q vas a decirle:"Oye Firenze fíjate q venimos a ver si podrías ayudarnos x el hecho de q se robaron el cuerpo de Dumbledore - decía con voz de excesiva ternura iracunda -, queríamos saber si tú sabías de algo... " crees Jason...- una mirada fría se clavó sobre el rostro cabizbajo de éste - q esa maldita bestia, sí bestia, posee poderes adivinatorios?? No, o se te olvida q ese perro tuvo la desfachatez de decir q Dumbledore no era sino un aliado para Voldemort?? Además de decir q Harry mataría a Dumbledore!!!!! Y lo mató???? NO, VERDAD!!!! - los puños de Hermione se crispaban, mientras los demás no hacían sino mover sus ojos de Hermione a Jason. ProfecíaS q aún no descartó TOTALMENTE!!!!!!! - gritó Jason, gritó sin saber xq, algo en su interior lo había impulsado; todos voltearon a verle con una expresión entre de sorpresa e indignación, mientras un ululeo se dejaba oír en el cuarto de Harry. Ahhh - decía Hermione con rabia en su mirada y expresión de asco hacia Jason - está bien, pues lárgate, sólo q espero te reciba, o se te olvida q fuiste tú él primero en reclamarle sobre ello, y q tmb fue la primera vez q usaste la maldición cruciatus, se te olvida ehh?? - tomó polvos de un recipiente sobre la chimenea, los arrojó hacia el fuego, lanzó una última mirada de cólera hacia Jason... - apartamento 27, edificio 46, Londres, Inglaterra - dijo con la mandíbula trabada y atravesó el fuego esmeralda para desaparecer.  
  
Nadie dijo más y uno a uno fueron abandonando aquel apartamento, no sin antes arrojar una mirada de expresión inexplicable hacia un Jason sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry, estás ahí? - preguntaba Jason, fuera de la habitación de Harry, manteniéndose al margen de ella, no queriendo sufrir por la maldición impuesta sobre la puerta. HARRY!!!! - gritó Jason. Está bien, hasta mañana - dijo Jason desilusionado, esperando poder hablar con Harry, sobre todo lo q le había sucedido ese día, de su rompimiento, de la chica del café y sobre todo, del xq de su respuesta de hace un momento, y q a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de ella. Además de la curiosidad incesante de saber el xq de la actidud de su amigo últimamente.  
  
Se dirigió a su habitación. A punto de entrar...  
  
Espera... - dijo Harry, saliendo por fin. Vaya! Me había resignado a q no saldrías - contestó Jason. Q quieres? - preguntó Harry, un Harry con el cabello totalmente enmarañado (mucho más de lo usual) y con los ojos nublados, sin el brillo característico de ellos. Q demonios te sucede Harry? Tu actitud últimamente ha sido demasiado... extraña, no se... arrogante... hasta PEDANTE!!! Diría yo, y ante los sucesos de hoy, no dignarte siquiera salir... - la respiración de Jason se alteró - sinceramente no se q te pasa, desconozco totalmente esta faceta tuya, ahora de cobarde, cuando antes eras el más temerario de todos, se trata de Dumbledore, Harry!!!, o lo olvidas, olvidas a ese hombre? Aquel, me atrevo a decir, q casi dio la vida por ayudarte... por salvarte - terminó de decir Jason exaltado.  
  
Todo lo q dijo Jason, pareció tomar efecto en Harry, su rostro se volvió más sombrío de cómo estaba, sus puños se crisparon, sus ojos brillaban ahora con una capa líquida sobre ellos...  
  
Y... q demonios...quieres q haga??? - dijo Harry sin ver a los ojos a Jason, con su labio inferior tiritando y con la mandíbula trabada - tú no has visto lo q yo ni has sentido lo q yo!!!! - dijo aún sin ver a Jason, y su voz, a pesar de ser tranquila, temblaba y refería un gran dolor - quieres saber q es lo q me pasa??? - dijo acercándose a Jason con los ojos desorbitados hacia él - quieres saber???... - con ambas manos asió a Jason por el cuello de su playera - entonces ESCUCHAME!!! - dijo, azotando a Jason contra el sillón paralelo a la chimenea. Espera Harry... cálmate - exclamó Jason horrorizado ante semejante imagen de su amigo. Q me calme!! - exclamó Harry con burla sarcástica - no, ahora no...ahora vas a escuchar - dijo con un leve tono de dolor en su voz.  
  
Jason, sólo veía, no sabía q hacer, tenía su varita asida oculta a los ojos de Harry, pensaba q Harry se había vuelto loco... q había demasiado problemas en su vida... q tal vez eran achaques enfermizos por lo sucedido... pero sabía al mismo tiempo q no tenía la menor idea de lo q pasaba con Harry.  
  
Todo comenzó... - decía Harry parado frente a Jason con la mirada fija en ninguna parte - ...hace alrededor de una semana, ya son conocidos por ti los sueños q tenía, que eran avisos e incluso... podría decirse "profecías"... - continuaba ya más calmado, pero hablando como en un estado de trance - ....bueno esos sueños q creí terminados, retornaron, sólo q más intensos, algunos... no se si todos serán reales, pero unos... sí, como lo de la tumba de Dumbledore, como... lo de Hogwarts, y sabes quien los hacía? Para variar... YO!!! - una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry - he soñado con muertes de uds, asesinatos despiadados e inhumanos y no se si se cumplirán, NO QUIERO Q SE CUMPLAN!!! El asesino soy yo... y las víctimas... todos ustedes - su voz sollozaba - soñé q Dumbledore sí era aliado de Voldemort y q... yo... yo lo mataba, se q eso ya no puede pasar, pero es q... son tan reales... - ahora no era una lágrima la q corría por el rostro de Harry, sino varias, una tras otra, en intervalos, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, Jason se acercó a Harry justo a tiempo para sostenerlo, al caer éste desmayado. Lo acomodó en el sofá de la sala y apunto hacia Harry con su varita exclamando:  
  
¡Coimus Terion! -  
  
Ante este hechizo, los músculos faciales de Harry, los cuales estaban tensionados, se relajaron, dando a Harry una imagen más fresca y jovial a la q unos momentos antes presentaba, con un movimiento de varita Jason acercó una manta y la colocó sobre Harry.  
  
Jason se dirigió hacia la habitación de Harry. Entró y comenzó a observarla fijamente, a revisarla detalle por detalle, pedazo por pedazo, comenzó por las paredes, color beige, incluso removió algunos cuadros y fotografías (de las cuales molestos los habitantes de ser despertados, desaparecieron) para revisar detrás, colocándolos de nuevo en su lugar, había revisado todos los cuadros y fotografías, excepto una, la fotografía de la familia de Harry, (el más grande recuerdo de Hagrid) la quitó, pero... apuntó con su varita hacia la parte trasera de la foto, exclamando:  
  
¡Psycus Terapos! -  
  
Continuo revisando la habitación, revisó la cama y bajo la almohada conjuró este mismo hechizo, y no sólo allí, sino tmb, en una flauta de madera, en una capa plateada en una "Saeta de Fuego XQ300 'edición limitada'" y sobre una foto con todos sus amigos q había olvidado revisar en la esquina de la habitación.  
  
Finalmente se acercó a una jaula con una lechuza dentro, lechuza q se había encontrado Harry en el alfeizar exterior de su ventana. Lechuza pardusca, con los ojos miel, con una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho, cicatriz visible ante la falta de pelaje en dicha zona. Jason abrió la jaula y trató de tocarla, pero se encontraba algo inquieta y conforme Jason acercaba su mano se alteraba más. ¡Pobre! Pensó Jason, por el aspecto de dicho animal, cada día lucía peor, parecía enferma y cansada, mucho más de lo q había llegado, debía estar enferma, pero nadie podía decir q tenía, ni siquiera Millicent Bullstrode, quien era reconocida por su facilidad para curar animales mágicos.  
  
Decidió dejar la lechuza en paz y dando un último vistazo al cuarto, el cual permanecía igual, dio la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta; al mismo tiempo una sombra aparecía a la cabecera de la cama de Harry, pero... Jason cerró la puerta al salir y salió sin ver atrás. La lechuza tenía la vista fija sobre aquella sombra... 


	5. Un día no común

CAPITULO 5  
  
"UN DÍA NO COMÚN"  
  
Era una mañana cálida, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, llegando a sofocar a todo aquel q osara posarse por un largo rato bajo él.  
  
¡Me alegra q anoche durmieras bien! Luces realmente mejor - exclamó Jason llevando un pan tostado hacia su boca. Sí, realmente extrañaba un buen sueño - decía Harry, cuya cara lucía radicalmente diferente al rostro q tenía la noche anterior. Mostraba un semblante alegre y sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo natural.  
  
Su charla fue interrumpida por un picoteo en la ventana detrás de la sala.  
  
Yo voy - dijo Harry, levantándose.  
  
Pero Jason lo detuvo, terminó de enderezarse y se dirigió hacia aquella ventana, era Zéfiro, la otra lechuza de Harry, la cual traía entre sus patas "El Profeta".  
  
¡Q raro! - decía Jason, retirando el profeta de las patas de Zéfiro - El Profeta en domingo, algo debió suceder - su semblante alegre se tornó algo consternado al comenzar a leer la primera página, yendo de regreso a la mesa. Harry se dio cuenta de ello.  
  
Q sucede? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
No... na-nada - respondió nervioso - disculpa la pregunta, pero err... tu soñaste con lo q pasó sobre la tumba de Dumbledore, no es cierto?.  
  
Sí, te lo dije ayer - respondió Harry con frialdad.  
  
Errr... sólo soñaste con la tumba de Dumbledore, quiero decir, no más tumbas en otros sueños tuyos?? - preguntó Jason cuestionándose si debió hacerlo.  
  
Mmmm, no, no q yo recuerde, pero a q quieres llegar? - gruñó Harry impaciente.  
  
Bueno, lee esto... - dijo Jason entregándole el periódico a Harry  
  
"NUEVA TUMBA ASALTADA: EL MAGO TENEBROSO"  
  
Londres, Inglaterra - a 15 de agosto - Ayer por la noche, se  
descubrió un nuevo asalto en el cementerio mágico londinense,  
esta ocasión fue la tumba del mago tenebroso la perjudicada.  
En este caso como en el anterior, el cuerpo fue hurtado...  
  
...hasta el momento no se ha encontrado pista alguna, ni se  
tienen posibles sospechosos ...  
  
Parecer ser q no te sorprende la... - decía Jason viendo a un Harry indiferente. Sorprendido estoy - contrarió Harry - mas no preocupado, no soñé nada de esto y, me tranquiliza un poco me entiendes? Ahhhhh - exclamó Jason - está bien, creo q no vale la pena alborotar a todos verdad? Creo q no, después se enterarán, además es domingo, olvidemos esto, lo trataremos mañana q nos juntemos - terminó Harry. Bueno - dijo Jason, poniéndose de pie - me retiro, nos vemos después, vas a salir con Naeda? Sí, vamos a ir al cine, quien pensaría q las diversiones muggles las aprovecharíamos los magos vdd? Por cierto se puede saber a donde vas? A tomar un café - dijo Jason con una sonrisa. Tú solo? - cuestionó Harry al darse cuenta de dicha sonrisa. Sí, xq? No puedo o q? - contestó Jason algo molesto. Claro!! Sólo preguntaba - rió Harry.  
  
Jason entró a su habitación y en un instante salió completamente arreglado (cabe mencionar q Jason era maniático de ropa muggle, simplemente le encantaba y la usaba por gusto, más q por obligación).  
  
Hasta luego - dijo y salió.  
  
Mientras Jason iba caminando, recordó q no sabía como regresar a "The Big Ben", pues la vez q llegó, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Finalmente tras preguntar y preguntar, logró llegar.  
  
El local no estaba muy lleno, Jason revisó su reloj, 11:00 a.m. Entró, echó un vistazo esperanzado, pero no estaba ahí, sin querer esperar, desilusionado dio media vuelta y salió. No sabía q hacer, empezó a caminar, y al doblar la esquina...  
  
Hola - le dijeron. Q tal Sirius? - respondió Jason, estrechando la mano de Sirius - Q haces x aquí? Muero de hambre, y hay un platillo muggle llamada waffles, son simplemente deliciosos, así q busco algún lugar para desayunar, gustas? Err... sí, muy bien, sinceramente no hay nada q tenga q hacer - suspiró Jason. Pues vamos, siempre es mejor desayunar acompañado no? - le dijo Sirius y empezaron a caminar.  
  
Al pasar por un restaurante, Sirius alcanzó a ver por la ventana a una señora, engullirse tremendo bocado de waffles, y no pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de comer, Sirius le señaló a Jason el restaurante y entraron.  
  
Y... q tal el Ministerio? - preguntó Jason, tratando de entablar una plática, recibiendo su jugo de naranja. Pues... con lo sucedido de... - decía Sirius ... las tumbas, sí, x cierto, no... deberías, no se, estar investigando o supervisando algo? - preguntó Jason, dándose cuenta de q el Ministro de Magia, estaba ahí desayunando waffles, cuando había asuntos mucho más importantes q tratar y en los cuales debería estar trabajando. Mira... - dijo Sirius algo contrariado, no sin impedir q saboreara un gran bocado de waffles - ... el Ministerio está hecho un caos, decidí darles un descanso hoy xq sinceramente no salen de lo mismo, todos los dptos. están descansando excepto el de Investigación Mágica, pues a pesar de que Hermione les dio libertad a sus trabajadores de descansar... no se simplemente la adoran o no se q tiene ella, bueno a quien le digo vdd? - le guiñó un ojo -, yo decidí por lo pronto trabajar en casa, tengo tantos documentos q revisar, y bueno pues llegué y me dio hambre, y me dije pues tómate un descanso, sal a desayunar, te despejas y llegas ya algo más recobrado y animoso de trabajar, y pues heme aquí - sonrió Sirius. Ohh... no suena mal, creo q es bueno, digo te llegas a estancar y de ahí no salir y después de un descansillo, el ánimo se recobra, pobre de ti, te compadezco con todo lo q hay q hacer...- decía Jason Sí lo sé, y para colmo tengo ahora q encontrar suplente para el Ministerio de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, como si no tuviera suficienes cosas q hacer... - dijo Sirius, con un gesto de disgusto.  
  
Ante esto, la cara de Jason tomó una expresión de interés ávido, tal vez, esta sería una buena oportunidad para por fin hacer algo con su vida, a fin de cuentas, las criaturas mágicas siempre le había parecido interesantes...  
  
Y eso? Quién renunció? - preguntó Jason con el interés aún reflejado en su rostro. Mmm, Arnold Mistol, el encargado de llevar toda la documentación sobre todas las especies mágicas, sus hábitats, penalizaciones, etc. - finalizó Sirius para cortar otro trozo de waffle. En serio! - se iluminó un poco el rostro de Jason - y... se necesita experiencia? - preguntó Jason con bastante curiosidad e interés. Pues mucha no... sólo saber sobre especies mágicas, dominar algunas lenguas y... - Sirius se percató del interés en Jason - Por qué? No me digas que te interesa? - preguntó con una sonrisa de incredulidad el ministro. Pues... la verdad... este... es que ya me cansé de no hacer nada y... pero no me lo podrías dar o si? - dijo Jason con semblante algo angustiado, pero que reflejaba esperanza. Mmm, veamos qué tanto sabes sobre especies mágicas? - preguntó Sirius Pues creo que suficiente, en eso me especializé mi último año en México, es algo que realmente me interesa, de hecho estoy enterado sobre las nuevas especies descubiertas y todo eso - dijo Jason. Hablas alguna lengua? - dijo Sirius sintiéndose feliz. Sí, de hecho... creo que la mayoría - dijo Jason sonrojado y cabizbajo. En serio? - preguntó asombrado Sirius, mientras Jason asentía - bueno, pues te espero mañana a las 8:00 hrs. en mi oficina. De verdad? - preguntó Jason realmente contento. Sí, se puntual eh!! -. Claro!, ahí estaré, muchas gracias - dijo con una sonrisa Jason.  
  
La plática giró en torno al nuevo empleo de Jason, hasta que Sirius tuvo  
que irse, entonces Jason se dirigió al Callejón Diagon y después de sacar  
dinero de Gringotts, compró algunas túnicas para su nuevo trabajo y  
alimento especial para lechuzas.  
  
Llevó sus compras al apartamento y siendo ya las 17:00 hrs. y después de  
comer algo en la cocina, se dirigió de nuevo a "The Big Ben". Después  
de un rato llegó, ahora entró sin siquiera observar, se sentó y buscó, no  
estaba, cosa que lo decepcionó, pidió un capuccino y esperó.  
  
Su espera valió la pena, pues cuando el capuccino ya iba a la mitad del  
vaso, entró, iba sola y con el cabello suelto.  
  
Hola!!!! - dijo Jason levantándose y agitando la mano Hola - contestó ella, que al verlo se puso algo nerviosa, pero aún así se acercó. Me da gusto verte de nuevo - dijo Jason con una sonrisa en la boca A mi también - contestó Amy aunque no estaba muy segura con su respuesta.  
  
Jason no lo notó.  
  
Amy volvió la cabeza a la puerta en el instante en que una dama alta, de cabello negro con presencia impactante entraba en el café.  
  
Al verla llegar Amy se puso aún más nerviosa y ansiosa...  
  
Jason dis-disculpa... pero me tengo que retirar - añadió algo pálida. Pero por qué? - dijo desilusionado. Lo que pasa es que estaba esperando a alguien y ya... ya llegó - dijo Lo sabía, tienes novio verdad? Y es que una chica tan linda no... - decía Jason No... - dijo Amy sonrojándose - ... no entenderías.. lo siento... - se dirigió a otra mesa sin siquiera despedirse de Jason, ambos estaban entristecidos, ella porque él no la entendía y él porque ni siquiera trato de comprender.  
  
Amy se dirigió a la mesa ocupada por la mujer recién llegada, quien por cierto tenía realmente un mal gusto para vestir. Jason la observó mientras llegaba a la mesa y después bebió su capuccino. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida; mientras, se escuchaba como se arrastraba una silla.  
  
Desmaius!! - exclamó una potente y fémina voz, todo el café se volvió ante aquel gritó y cayó un total silencio. Jason no se quedó atrás, al instante reaccionó y volteó para darse cuenta que la voz era de la dama mal vestida, aquella dama que en aquel momento sostenía una varita dirigida hacia... hacia AMY!!! que yacía dormida frente a aquella mujer.  
  
Jason no esperó nada y sacó su varita, se dirigió hacia aquella mesa con la varita en la mano listo para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar la mujer tomó a Amy y con un ¡ plop ! desaparecieron ambas.  
  
Los clientes estaban atónitos y ahora viendo hacia Jason que seguía sosteniendo su varita (29 cm, caoba, nervio de corazón de dragón y flexible); después de un momento reaccionó y al darse cuenta del problema que estaba ocasionando...  
  
Megalus aesquizos! -  
  
Varios haces de luz azul plateada salieron de su varita, para posarse en cada uno de los espectadores y finalmente cuando el ambiente habitual del café se recuperó, salió de allí. 


End file.
